The Refund
"The Refund" is the eighteenth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis When Gumball and Darwin buy a video game from Larry, and then find out it doesn't work, they attempt to get a refund. Plot Gumball and Darwin waited 7 long months (long enough for hair to grow on Darwin's legs) to receive a video game, and they have finally received it. Excitedly, the boys open the disk slot on their game system and try to fit in the game, only to find that the game is in a cartridge and won't work with their system. Disappointed, they set off to the video game store to get a refund. Once they arrive at Ripley 2000, they ask Larry for a refund, to which he states that he can't give no matter how much he wants to. Larry says he isn't allowed to give refunds, and his boss is watching him through a security camera. The boys become upset and swear to get the refund out of Larry. They then leave, only to return and nonchalantly ask Larry for a refund, which he refuses to give. The Ripley 2000 Manager then calls Larry, where he says that he did not give the refund. The next ploy involves Gumball imitating the police using a bullhorn. At first, Larry is intimidated, but then he realizes that the boys are not actually the police and busts them, after telling them that he cannot give a refund. The boys then try to hypnotize Larry, but this proves to be a waste of time after he refuses to give them a refund. After that, the boys try again using sympathy. They pull out a TV and show Larry a video about the "hundreds of children that buy computer games and don't receive refunds", featuring a kid named "Jimmy" (portrayed by Anais), who lives in a shoebox and a sad song about the children who have wasted their money on bad video games. Larry feels very guilty as a result, but still refuses the boys a refund. Richard says he will handle the problem. He puts on a biker jacket, draws a tattoo, and grows a mustache to look intimidating, then goes to the shop to try and intimidate Larry into giving him a refund. When that doesn't work, he places the game on the counter and takes money from the cash register, which calls out the manager. Larry manages to escape, but Richard and the boys are trapped. The shadow on the door shows a frightening, large puffy monster, but the door opens and reveals a small, cute bear as the manager. Richard laughs and makes fun of him, and asks for a refund, which causes the bear to attack him by biting him and crawling on him. Gumball and Darwin freeze, laughing at Richard, before they dash into the manager's office. Richard is losing the fight when Gumball and Darwin come out of the office with a security tape, which they blackmail the bear with. Suddenly, appearing to be in a nicer mood, the bear offers the three a 1% discount on a game system for the game (which the three find a bargain). The game system is purchased and taken home, only for the three to find that the manager had ripped them off with a paper shredder. Gumball says,"Dad, he sold us the shredder," which causes Richard to grow his mustache back and the tune "Bad to the Bone" to begin playing, then the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Larry Supporting Characters *Richard *Ripley 2000 Manager (debut) Minor Characters *Anais (video only) *Daisy the Donkey (video only) *Ocho (on a poster) Trivia *Richard is revealed to be a pacifist. *Ripley 2000 has the same inside background as Laser Video. Continuity *Despite giving her Daisy the Donkey toy to Tina in "The Quest," Anais is shown playing with one in the "Refund the World" video, though, she could have either bought another one, or the timeline is not in order. *This is the first time Darwin grows hair. The second time is in "The Mustache." *Darwin wears the same mustache he wore in "The DVD" for Gumball's video Alligators on the train. *In "The Gi," Richard was playing on a game console using cartridge games, but in this episode, they instead have a game console that uses discs. *When Gumball informs Larry that his rear is on fire, the latter produces the same scream as he did in "The Laziest." Cultural References *The riff that plays when Richard puts on the vest and grows the mustache and sideburns is a classic blues riff, and is specifically styled after the version found in the song Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood and the Destroyers. *Larry sliding under the closing door and grabbing his hat at the last minute is a reference to Indiana Jones. *The game bought by Gumball and Darwin resembles Super Famicom (the Japanese version of the SNES) and Nintendo 64 game cartridges, and their console seems to be a crossover between a SNES (color scheme) and an Xbox 360 (design). *The Wattersons' television set is shown to have been made by a company called Soppy, a parody of the electronics company Sony, famous for their PlayStation video game consoles. *The song that Gumball and Darwin sing during their video "Refund the World" is a parody of the famous charity song "We are the World." *The plot of this episode is similar to the Regular Show episode "But I Have a Receipt" as both duos are refused refunds for a cheesy game. Goofs/Errors *After Gumball and Darwin hypnotized Larry there is an enormous mess in the shop. After that, however, the shop is back to normal. *When Richard was dressed up to help Gumball and Darwin to get a refund back, Gumball says "Well, you look like your wedding picture." but he was clearly not. *Larry's answer to "Why is the sky blue?" is a misnomer; nitrogen scatters blue light by polarization, not refraction. *Gumball asked Larry, "Can anything escape a black hole?" and Larry replied, "Not unless it's a super-heated quasar." However, in reality, nothing, not even a super-heated quasar, can escape a black hole. *When Gumball tries to put the game in, Darwin is flapping his flippers, but the reflection on the screen shows him standing still. Other titles Latinamericano español (Latin-American Spanish): El Reembolso (The Refund) Español en españa/Castellano (Spanish in Spain/Castilian Spanish): La Devolución (The Refund) Français (French): Le reçu (The Refund) Italiano (Italian): Il Rimbolso (The Refund) Magyar (Hungarian): Nincs visszapénz (No Refund) Português (Portuguese): O Reembolso (The Refund) Українська (Ukrainian): Відшкодування (The Reimbursement) es:El Reembolso fr:Le reçu it:Il Rimbolso pt-br:O Reembolso Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes